


Brown Paper Packages Tied Up With String

by mydeira



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Smith (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah Jane receives a mysterious package.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brown Paper Packages Tied Up With String

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same universe as my other two Sarah Jane/Tenth Doctor stories--[For Everything There Is A Season](http://archiveofourown.org/works/522165) and [For As Long As You Need Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/546444)\--though this pretty much stands alone.

“Mistress, there is someone at the door.”

A moment later, the doorbell chimed.

Sarah Jane sighed, folding her paper and heading to the door. If it were another bloody damned door-to-door salesman… That had been one of the advantages of moving around so much over the years; she’d never been anywhere long enough to be bothered. She wondered if maybe it wouldn’t be worth it to let K-9 actually answer.

Nudging K-9 back behind the door, she opened it. 

“Ms. Sarah Jane Smith?” the young man asked. He couldn’t have been more than fifteen or so.

“Yes?”

He held out an oddly shaped, brown paper-wrapped parcel. “I was told to deliver this to you.”

She took it from him and found no markings indicating who it was from.

“Who gave this to you?”

“I was told to tell you that you would know once you opened it.” And with that, the lad headed back down the walkway.

Mysterious packages from persons who wouldn’t let themselves be known, that always boded well.

Back inside, she held the package out to K-9 who obediently came up to sniff it. Or the mechanical dog equivalent.

“There appears to be no immediate danger, Mistress.”

“So, what is it?”

“That I cannot reveal.”

Right. After the Christmas disaster with Nat and Josh last year, she’d forbidden K-9 from divulging the contents of any package not deemed a threat. She had tried to reverse the order when K-9 would no longer scan her bulk mail, but the stubborn creature refused. 

She tore open the package and yards of multicolored knit yarn spilled out onto the floor.

Sarah smiled as she retrieved the scarf from the floor. It was the one the Doctor had worn just after he regenerated and that business with the robot. “Oh, you sly old dog.”

“Mistress?”

“Not you, K-9,” she said, wrapping the scarf around and around her neck. Fortunately, it was chilly out, so she wouldn’t look too silly wandering down to the park. She grabbed her jacket. “I may be awhile. Don’t wait up.”

Fifteen minutes later, she found the familiar blue police call box sitting in the middle of an open space in the park, so obviously out of place that most people didn’t see it.

She was just raising her hand to knock when the door opened to reveal the Doctor beaming out at her.

“Sarah Jane, you’re wearing my gift.” Those warm brown eyes of his danced wickedly.

“You’re lucky K-9 didn’t destroy it. Unmarked packages?” she chastised.

“And spoil the surprise?”

Shaking her head, she pushed past him. It always felt like coming home when she stepped into the TARDIS. But then, it had been home for those few years. She missed the close comfort of the old control room, though the open organic feel of this one wasn’t unwelcoming or overwhelming. There were lots of interesting spaces here to explore. And experience.

“So, how much time do you have?” Sarah Jane asked, twirling an end of the scarf.

The Doctor closed the distance between them, backing her up against one of the curved struts that seemed to meld perfectly to the shape of her body. He curled his hands around two lengths of the scarf before leaning in, his lips whispering above hers, “All the time in the universe.”

Sarah Jane smiled as the Doctor kissed her. Today was going to be a very good day.


End file.
